Stone Prison
by amour de amour de amour
Summary: You are born. You follow. You die.  Thats the way its supposed to go. If you defy it, your soul will suffer the consequences. Here is a place where even the strongest of mind and belief will crumble.  A place where life is slowly sucked from your soul.


**This is my take on how a creature might feel after being turned to stone by Jadis.**

Stone Prison

A strangled cry is cut off as once again, a creature has become trapped inside a shell of hate and regret. His feeble show of defiance was in vain. How foolish of him to believe that defying the Witch would help him in some way. It seems now that he has been dealt his punishment, he has aged at a terribly fast rate. Reality of life has dawned in him in a bitter form. You are born, you follow, you die. That's the way its supposed to work. But he didn't follow. He defied. Which means he won't die. That might have seemed like an appealing idea a while back, but now he knows that death is a blessing. An escape. A breath of air after trying to keep from drowning your entire life. You are born. You defy. You never die. You're soul will forever be held captive in this stone prison. The stone that surrounds him has a very essence of regret. His heart ceases beating, but he continues to breathe. Not through his mouth, this kind of air does not enter your lungs, does not cause relief of any sort. This air is foul, it is absorbed through your skin and into your heart and mind. It takes, but does not give. Here in this stone prison, you will never suffocate. That is the worst part.

The toxic air takes everything you have until you are left with nothing but emptiness. Until you give into your mistakes, until you have accepted that there is nothing beautiful about this world. Nothing but this punishment, waiting for you to step out of line. But isn't that what life is about? What does it matter? What is the point of living if you cannot feel freedom? The creatures who have been turned to stone take solace in this. But hope cannot survive in this hell. It cannot breathe the air that turns our minds cloudy. Nothing can. Not happiness. Not faith. Not laughter. Not love. Not light. Not your soul. Every particle of the stone that encases you will penetrate even the most heavily guarded chambers of your mind. Melt into your very being, become you. The longer you try to fight it, the longer it will take. Trust me, it is not a comfortable state of mind to be in. Part of you remains hopeful, struggling to quench the hungry remainder of your soul that has not yet been touched by the stone curse. The other part feels nothing.

From the second that horrible wand is pointed at you, you are physically stone. But it takes much longer for a soul to die than a body. People worry over how they appear on the outside, but it is useless. After all, you are born. You follow. You die. In a matter of time, you will be dead and all you will have is your soul. We spend our whole lives trying to perfect the body that will be gone within a short lifetime. If you are left with only your soul, what does that say about you? That is one of the few similarities between your stone prison and death. Except your soul will not be judged by its sincerity, but by its ability to survive near suffocation. To remain untarnished for as long as possible.

Once you are all gone, there you will stay. A soul is irretrievable. You only get one. It is not allowed to be relieved of a your soul, it is not even possible. Aslan put his faith in the creatures of Narnia. He hoped they would be able to keep their souls intact during the reign of ice. They failed him. But Aslan is forgiving, he will breathe life into them again, as only the Great Lion can. We place the well-being of our souls into his care, even though they are our own responsibility. But that's alright. Aslan will return someday. Someday.

And now, with nothing left of him, the creature clings to the slim chance of returning to what he once had. A daunting need for relief nags at him. Hope can suffocate. But it will never die.

_Come Aslan, breathe me a new soul._


End file.
